Beautiful
by Passivity
Summary: Beautiful. That's what she was and so was everything that had anything to do with her.


A/N: I love babies. My mother herself says that I practically smile every time I see a baby. So yes. Shun and Alice should have a baby someday...

Also, though the differences aren't that big, they still exist. So, Alice is a protestant in my head instead of being a Roman Catholic simply because... I can't really explain it, but... I just can't see her as being a catholic... And I can't really explain why. Why? I really have no idea.

Also, how I've written this is kind of similar to my other fic 'Contest' so, yeah...

Also, Shun is a Shintoist, simply because his grandfather's home itself looks kind of like a Shinto Shrine. 'Nuff said.

Yeah... I'm not explaining anything right so...

ONTO THE FIC!

I DO NOT own Bakugan or any of its characters... And I'm letting you guys decided whether this is AU or not...

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

"She's beautiful."

Those words sounded so sweet coming from her. The way sun's rays highlighted her entire form while her orange locks cascaded down her shoulders and how her chocolate brown eyes shined with happiness and contentment was absolutely breathtaking as he watched her from where he sat. Right then and there, he couldn't help but recall the times that those words, or similar ones, had been directed at her. There was no shortage of compliments such as that one during their time together, but only three instances of those words being uttered had such significance as this moment they shared now.

The first instance, it had been his voice that had betrayed him. It was their first official meeting face to face. Well, not really. He just stood there in a corner, watching the group welcome the girl with open arms. Dan himself had commented on her appearance, even Runo and Marucho couldn't help but stare in awe at the Russian's beauty and it sure made Julie jealous. She'd just gotten off of the plane by then. It wasn't shocking that everyone, including the boisterous brunette, had offered her a place to stay before she could even speak of the matter. Of course, the temperamental girl had won; no one would dare challenge her. Not with her being the temperamental witch that she was. Sad to say that Dan would be limping for a few days with what Runo had done to his leg. It just goes to show much of an oblivious idiot Dan actually was as he actually had the dullness of mind to actually question the girl for her sudden outburst.

While everyone had tried to calm the furious girl down enough for her not to wring Dan's neck, Shun's eyes strayed towards the foreigner that managed to captivate their entire team, including him. In the shadow of that little corner of his, away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd in the airport and the noisy bickering of the soon-to-be couple, he couldn't help but speak his mind. Out loud….

"_Well, she is beautiful…"_

"_Did you say something buddy?"_ Trust Dan to hear him even through Runo's loud nagging.

The second time hadn't come from him, but someone close. His grandfather. The man was floored the moment the Russian had entered the doors of his home. They had been dating for three years then, he thought that it was about time for her to meet his family. Or rather… What remained of his family. His grandfather's eyes widened before he completely broke down into joyful sobs. Thanking the gods and openly praising Shun for landing such a wonderful catch. He even remarked on how Shiori, his own mother, would react to seeing such a prize of a girl holding Shun's hand. This made the female of the pair blush, thankful that he would think her worthy enough of his grandson's attention. Shun, of course, turned a furious shade of red when the old man had brought up the subject of _'continuing the family line.'_

Soon enough, the two men found themselves on the porch. Both of them watching as the Russian began to frolic gleefully in the estate's Zen garden.

"_She really is beautiful, you know."_ His grandfather had said all of a sudden. Making the young ninja almost slide off of the wooden beam that he was leaning against.

"_Sometimes…" _The old man had paused to take a deep breath._ "Sometimes I wish that your mother and your father were still here to see this. To see how well you've grown and how happy you've become…"_ A warm smile had graced the old man's face, making him look like he was satisfied with everything, for once. Shun couldn't blame him, because he was more than satisfied.

The third… Was on their wedding day… Or _'days'_ to be exact. Again, those words hadn't come from his lips. Their weddings weren't anything to brag about. It was simple enough. As simple as two different weddings were going to be anyway.

They couldn't help it. Different beliefs and religions clashed while they were making plans. So-much-so that even their families had gotten involved. The red-head's grandfather, aunt and uncle wanted a protestant wedding, one that would take place in a church in Moscow that would be presided over by a bishop and a priest. And, of course, Shun's grandfather wouldn't have that and would never back away from a challenge. He all but charged at them with everything he's got. (Pretty impressive for someone who should have turned to dust ten years ago.) Declaring that, as his grandson was the groom-to-be; they should both be married at a Shinto shrine, traditions and all. A fight had broken out after that. Both partners could barely even keep their side of the family from going at each other's throat. Luckily, a certain white-haired girl had spoken up during the fray.

"_Um like, why don't you just have two weddings?"_ This, thankfully, calmed both families down.

Making everyone in the room release their bated breaths as both parties agreed.

Everything had gone smoothly after that. On his bride's end anyway. No surprise there. She had a handful of women who could help her prepare, where as he only had Dan and a few other block-headed men that he actually dared to call 'friends'.

The first wedding was an elaborate ceremony that was still etched into his mind to this very day. It was spring that day and the Cherry Blossoms bloomed so beautifully that Shun thought that it was blooming especially for his bride. His guests, all clad in either traditional kimonos or suits, looked on as the ceremony began and ended. All of their eyes glued to the stunning beauty beside him who wore a traditional white wedding kimono.

"_Beautiful."_ He could hear them say. And at that moment, he felt so proud that a grin was seen on his face for the entire day. After all, only her back and her sides were visible to them, and they were far enough from the guest for them not to see the adorable blush on his bride's face when she drank the sake that was presented to her.

The second wedding was held in a most magnificent church. But even its magnificence couldn't ease the tension in his chest. Neither Runo nor Julie had let him see his beloved's wedding gown. They practically growled at him. Something about _'bad luck'_ they said.

Either way, he broke into a cold sweat when he stood waiting for her at the altar.

He stared down at his feet. Wonder, dreaming, imagining what his Russian goddess could be wearing at that very moment. The collective gasps behind him told him that, whatever dress it was, was quite stunning.

And when he turned around, his jaw practically fell on the floor at the sight. Even with the veil covering her face she still looked beautiful. All thoughts left him; he barely even remembered the words he was supposed to exchange with her. All he could hear were the muffled whispers of everyone in the church.

"_She's gorgeous!"_

"_Absolutely stunning!"_

"_What a lucky groom!"_

Indeed she was, and indeed he was too. For once, he was glad that Julie had suggested something. So after the ceremony, as small token of his gratitude, he made sure that his bride had thrown the bouquet just right for it to fall in the noisy Australian's hands.

"_OH MY GOD! BILLY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE THE BIGGEST, PINKEST WEDDING EVER!"_

"…_J-Jules?"_

And one year later, they did.

However, all of those times couldn't even come close to this moment now. Here inside a stark white hospital room, sitting on a metal chair by his wife's bed, Shun was watching something that could also be described as _'beautiful'_.

Alice, his wife for a year and a half already, was holding a small bundle in her arms. A bundle that was squirming and gurgling like the newborn it was as it tried to get out of the blanket that wrapped around its tiny body. This was their baby girl, their daughter. Their precious little _Atsuko Kazami_.

"Look Shun!" She tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, trying to bring him closer to them while she supported the fragile child with her other arm. He got off the chair and sat on the spot of the bed beside her. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw the black strands of hair that peeked out of the blanket on his child's head.

"She has your hair."

He tugged at the cloth that covered his child's head, pulling at it enough to expose that black hair that was so entirely his. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, chuckling as the child began to squirm about at the feel of her father's lips. "So she does."

"I suspect that she'll have your eyes." He told his wife, leaning in closer so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Alice could only chuckle. "Well, she better. Her cheeks are still bit pudgy, but I can see that she has your face. You'll have a hard time keeping boys away from her just as much as I had a hard time keeping other women away from you."

Shun's smile broadened as he nuzzled closer to his wife. He knew that. Both of them were far from unattractive after all. He already knew that he'd love to see his little girl growing up just as much as he'd love to see her grow up. And he was also sure that if a boy, if there were any who dared court her, were to inflict pain on his little angel, then he would be the first to break his legs. "Hmn. I'll manage."

"She really is beautiful, Shun." And his smile broadened once more as he leaned down to capture his wife's lips in a passionate kiss, letting his lips linger before pulling away and staring into her eyes. Bringing his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Just like her mother."

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> I just love letting Dan get beat up and Julie's sassy/ditzy/air-headed girl personality just makes her so lovable! So I made sure to give her a funny, but at the same time important part in this story, and poor Billy!... And have I mentioned that I love babies? I did? Yeah, well... Yeah.._


End file.
